Walking Tall
by Mountain Dew 17
Summary: it's been 15 years since Tommy and Lil left everything behind. 15 years since Tommy was betrayed by the love of his life: Kimmy. 15 years since Lil found her love for flying, and 15 years since Tommy gave up film, for something he was much better at: Killing Terrorists. now, 15 years later they will return home, to find their hometown a very differnt place than the one they left
1. Worlds Apart

**Walking Tall**

**A/N- Ok, this is my 1****st**** "All Grown Up" fic, and if you've read any of my other fics, you know that I love writing military themed fics. This Fic is loosely, and I mean, very, very, loosely based off the film, Walking Tall (2004) staring Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. **

**Prologue**

**Worlds Apart**

It all started about 15 years ago, in was June, 1996, and Summer Vacation had just begun. Most of the gang had just finished their Sophomore year of High School and were looking forward to their many adventures of the Summer ahead. Tommy, Phil & Lil, and Kimmy were going to be Juniors in the fall, and many of them had just gotten their driver's license. Chucky was 17, and had just finished his Junior Year. Despite being the "Nerd" of the group, he had done surprisingly poor on his SATs and ACTs and I didn't look like he would be getting into a good college. Dil had just finished his Freshman year and was having a difficult time adjusting to High School Angelica and Suzie had just graduated High School, and both would be headed off to College in the fall, Suzie to Cooper Union School of Engineering in New York City, and Angelica to UCLA.

Tommy and Kimmy had been dating for 2 years now, much to Chuckey's dismay. Tommy Pickles was head over heals in love with Kimmy Finster. One numerous occasion he had told her so, but she had as of yet returned the feeling. Tommy didn't care, he was happy, and he was in love.

Then… it happened. It was Tommy's usual end of the school year party, and everyone was invited. Didi, Tommy and Dil's Mother, was very sick, and Tommy had gone to the Drug Store to pick up her medicine. When he returned home, he didn't like what he saw. "What the fuck is this?" Tommy asked as he got out of his car, a black, 1968 Camaro Z28.

"I don't know T" said Lillian "Lil" Deville, who stepped out of the passenger side. Ever since freshman year began, Tommy and Lil had been the best of friends. They had each other's back no matter what.

"I don't like it" said Tommy, and Lil nodded in agreement. His living room window was completely shattered and really loud music was blasting out. Tommy and Lil walked through the front door and immediately Tommy was pissed. Beer cans lay everywhere and the house reeked of weed. Dil, who was just only turning 15, was passed out drunk on the couch. "Where the fuck are Chuckey and Phil?" Tommy asked.

"Let's try upstairs" Lil suggested. The both hustled up the chairs. They found Chuckey, dressed in his "Chongo" outfit, and he was counting a wad of bills.

"Wow Chuck, where'd you get all that doe?" Tommy asked.

'From Phil, sucka' wanted ten minutes" replied "Chongo"

"Hey, Chuckey, 2 things bro. one, you're white, don't ever say 'sucka' again. And two, what do you mean 'ten minutes?" Tommy asked.

"Wit one of ma girls" he replied.

"One of your girls" said Tommy, and then he noticed something. "Where's Kimmy?" Tommy asked. Chuckie remained silent. "Damn it, where is she?" he repeated, this time yelling. Chuckie only smiled. Tommy shoved a hard elbow into Chuckie's stomach, knocking him to the ground. As he did this, Lil kicked open the door to the bedroom, which happened to be Dil's. What they found disgusted them both. Phil was literally fucking Kimmy's brains out. "You son of Bitch" Tommy yelled as he charged forward, dragging Phil to the ground. Tommy got on top of Phil and delivered blow after blow to Phil's face.

Out in the hall, Chuckie tried to get to his feet. Lil quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to Chuckie's chin, knocking him out. Meanwhile, Tommy continued to beat Phil mercilessly. "Tommy no!" Kimmy cried out. No matter how pissed off Tommy was, he couldn't continue after hearing her voice. Reluctantly, Tommy stood up and stormed out of the room. Tommy walked into his room and quickly packed a duffel bag.

That night was the last time Tommy Pickles and Lillian Deville were seen in Las Plumas, California.

And Thus, our story begins.

**15 Years later…**

Charles "Chuckie" Finster Jr. began referring to himself as "Chongo" fulltime as he drove deeper and deeper into California's Gangland culture. Drugs, prostitution, racketeering, gambling, his outfit did it all. He used his Cousin, Angelica, to run his "escort" service, which catered to the cities officials, causing them to look the other way about his nefarious deeds. Phil Deville became Chongo's under boss, overseeing Chongo's drug business. Kimmy was forced in Angelica's service, being a high-priced whore for only Las Plumas' richest citizens.

Suzie Carmichael became involved with the New Black Panther Party, and moved to Los Angeles, where she was killed in a shoot out in 2009, after trying to assassinate President Barack H. Obama.

Didi Pickles passed away of cancer in 1999, with her husband Stu committing suicide shortly after. Dil Pickles died of a heroine overdose in 2006.

Drew Pickles, Angelica's father, was elected mayor of the city in 2000, and was immediately "bought out" by Chongo. It is believed that over 80% of public officials in Las Plumas are on the take from Chongo's organization.

To prove just how tough they were, Chongo and Phil personally executed Phil and Lil's parents, along with Chuckie's dad. Kira, Chuckie's step mom, was also forced into the escort service.

Las Plumas became one of the most corrupt cities in North America.

As for Lil and Tommy, well, this is where their story begins.

After that night, Lil never wanted to see her twin brother ever again. She had herself legally emancipated and began living on her own. After graduating Valedictorian from a different High School, she was accepted in The United States Naval Academy, where she once again graduated at the top of her class, in 2002. she became a Naval Aviator, and a Top Gun Flight School Graduate, becoming the 1st female to win the Top Gun trophy. Flying an F-18 Interceptor, she served on The U.S.S Theodore Roosevelt during the Air Campaign of Operation Iraqi Freedom, a was able to shoot down 7 Iraqi MIGs, becoming America's 1st ever female Fighter Ace. In 2004, she was featured on the cover of Time Magazine. She was awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross for her actions over Iraq, and now, in 2011, is a Lieutenant Commander, flying off The U.S.S Enterprise.

After being betrayed and having his heart broken by Kimmy, Tommy ran away and joined The United States Navy at 16. from booth camp, he went straight to BUDDS, or Navy SEAL training, which he completed. From 1998 to 2001, he would serve as a member of Navy SEAL Team Six, rising to the rank of Chief Petty Officer. He served on hundreds of missions, from the former Yugoslavia, to Afghanistan and Iraq. In 2001, he was awarded The Congressional Medal of Honor for his actions in the Shiakot Valley in Afghanistan. For the past 5 years, he has served under Lieutenant Matthew Morgan, and alongside the rest of his team, Petty Officers 1st Class Thomas Kearns, Ryan Kokell and Hunter Schoun, and Petty Officers 2nd Class Dylan James and Nick Sharp.

Tommy and Lil remained best friends over the years and have always kept in touch. Neither of them has visited the town of their births since that night, and neither of them ever plan too.

Until, those fateful days on late April, early May 2011.

**A/N- so what do y'all think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Lives We Live

**Walking Tall**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lives We Live**

**2200 hours, 6 May 2011, The U.S.S Enterprise, 25 miles off the coast of Cyprus, Mediterranean Sea **

With a violent jerk, Lieutenant Commander Lillian Deville finisher her 25th repetition at 215lbs, and placed the bar back in the rungs. "25" she said proudly as she sat up on the bench. "That's 2 bottle s of Jack you oh me this cruise Josh" she boasted to her wingman, Lieutenant Josh Pentry. Josh extended his hand and Lil took it as he pulled her up into a standing position. "I'm hitting the showers" said Lil as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with a white towel. He walked through the hangar deck to the stairs where she climbed up a few flights.

As she took her shower, she began thinking back to happier times, back before she and Tommy had left Las Plumas in the rear-view mirror. And now Tommy was a SEAL and she was an Aviator. Even to this day, she felt horrible for Tommy. Back when they were 16, Tommy was absolutely head over heals in love with Kimmy Finster. And then she betrayed him and broke his heart. To this day, Tommy had never gotten over Kimmy, in fact, Lil was almost certain that her best friend of 30 years was still in love with his High School sweetheart.

In a few days, The "Big E" would put in a CINC-MED Naples in Italy. Tommy's SEAL Team was stationed there. Lil couldn't wait to see him.

**0625 hours, Sunday, 7 May 2011, Pier 6A, US Mediterranean Command, Port of Naples, Naples, Italy. **

It was a lazy Sunday Morning and the Italian Sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles, dressed in his dress blues, all the way down to his hit Chief's cap, walked down the dock. At 0500, he was roused by an aide to Admiral Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Commander-in-Chief of The US Mediterranean Fleet. "Chief Petty Officer Thomas Pickles, reporting as ordered Sir" said Tommy as he snapped to attention and saluted.

"At ease, pickles" replied Admiral Magnum as he returned Tommy's salute. Tommy quickly moved to the at ease position.

"Your team did one hell of a job in Pakistan, Tommy. One hell of a job" said The Admiral.

"Yes Sir, thank you sir" replied Pickles.

"Cigar?" offered Admiral Magnum as he dug 2 out of his breast pocket. Tommy accepted it and pulled out his Zippo lighter, and then proceeded to light The Admiral's Cigar.

"Thank You Sir" said Tommy.

"How long you been in the Navy, Senior Chief?" The Admiral asked.

"15 years Sir, and it's just Chief" Tommy replied, slightly confused.

"Turning Down the promotion?" The Admiral asked wit ha smile.

"No Sir" Tommy replied.

"Good. Pickles, you have had one of the most unconventional careers in Naval History" The Admiral stated. "You've been at Captain's mast at least half a dozen times for brawling, you were Court Martialed for Dereliction of Duty and Negligent Homicide, when you decided to ignore orders and go back to retrieve the body of a downed teammate, during which, another member of your team was killed. However, you were exonerated when your attorney proved that the man you went back for was still alive" said The Admiral. "Then of course you're highly decorated, 2 Purple Hearts, Navy Cross, 2 Silver Stars and The Medal of Honor" said The Admiral. "And of course you just killed Osama Bin Laden, which by the way, you'll be getting another Medal of Honor for that too" said The Admiral.

"Yes Sir" Tommy replied simply.

"I hear they call you 'The Double K' as in 'The Krazy Kike'" said the Admiral.

"I carry that title proudly sir" Tommy replied.

"I like you pickles, you're a blunt man" Magnum replied.

"_I like Submarine Commanders, they don't have time for Bullshit and neither do I" _Tommy recited.

"Do you know who said that?" The Admiral asked.

"FDR" Tommy replied confidently.

"You are familiar with one, Lieutenant Commander Lillian Deville, correct?" he asked.

"Yes Sir, we've been best friends for 30 years" Tommy replied.

"She's had quite the interesting career too" said Magnum. "Valedictorian of her High School Class, Rampart High School Class of 1998, Rampart, Los Angles County. Accepted into Annapolis, where she also graduated 1st in her class, 1st Female to win Top Gun Trophy at The Top Gun Flight School. Served on The "Big Stick" during The Air Campaign of Operation Iraqi Freedom, where she shot down 7 Iraqi MIGs, making her America's 1st ever female Ace. She was awarded The Distinguished Flying Cross and was featured on the cover of "Time" Magazine in 2004. however, in 2007, she was Court Martialed for flying into Chinese Airspace to destroy a captured American C-130. fortunately for her, you convinced Admiral Rabb to assume Convening Authority and got him to drop all charges. Since then she is now The Executive Officer of an F-18 Squadron on The Big E" Magnum concluded.

"Yes Sir, they're due here in Naples in a few days" Tommy added.

"Good to hear" said The Admiral with a smile. "When was the last time either of you were in your hometown?" The Admiral asked. Before Tommy could answer the Admiral's question, something went screaming overhead and crashed into on of the dockside buildings. "What the hell?" yelled the Admiral as another object went through screaming overhead, this one, flew into the side of The U.S.S Daniel Boone, a Cruiser.

"Admiral get down!" Tommy yelled as he knocked the Admiral to the ground and covered him with his body. a plane flew over, going at least Mach-One. But that wasn't fast enough, as Tommy was easily able to recognize the makings on the MIG's wing. "MIGs, Libyan" Tommy yelled into the Admiral's ear as more planes flew overhead. In the distance, air raid sirens began screaming. "Admiral, we need to get you out of here, post ricki-tick" Tommy yelled as he pulled the Admiral up by the arm. "Come on" he yelled as he dragged the Admiral along. He threw the Admiral down into a Machine gun nest that was surrounded by sandbags. "Stay down sir!" Tommy yelled as he manned the 50. Caliber Machine Gun. He yanked back on the cocking hammer, and pulled the trigger. "COME GET ME YOU FUCKERS!" Tommy yelled as he fired up at the jets.

**0800 hours, Sunday, 7 May 2011, U.S.S Enterprise, 30 miles off the Coast of Crete, Mediterranean Sea**

The sudden and urgent sounds of the klaxon alarm woke Lieutenant Commander Lillian Deville from her slumber. "_Attention all hands, General Quarters, man your battle stations, this is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill, all pilots to the flight deck_" ordered the voice over the P.A. Lil quickly jumped out of her rack and threw on her flight suit and grabbed her helmet from her locker. She scrambled her way up to the hangar deck, where her Plane Captain, Petty Officer 3rd Class Johnny Bernard Grigonis III was completing his pre-flight inspection.

"All set Griggsy?" she asked as she climbed into the cockpit.

"Yes Mam" Griggsy replied confidently.

_"Attention, this is The Captain" _came the voice of the Enterprise's Captain, Captain Ned Bannon over the radio. _"At 0630 hours this morning, the US Mediterranean Fleet was attacked by The Air forces of The Libyan Arab People's Republic. Under the orders of The President, we are to make flank speed for retaliatory strikes on Benghazi, Tobruk, Sitre and Tripoli. However, if we hurry, we can jump those mother fuckers before they escape Italian Air Space. Good Hunting" _

**90 minutes later- 0930 hours, Sunday, May 7 2011, over The Port of Naples**

"You ready over there Josh?" Lil asked her wingman as she looked down at her altimeter, which read 30,000.

_"Ready when you are" _replied Lieutenant Pentry.

Lil smiled. "Let's let em know we're here" said Lil as she strapped on her oxygen mask.

_"Bogies, o'clock low" said Josh_

"Let's rock n' roll" she said as she turned her F-18 into a dive. She leveled off at Angels 28, or 28,000 feet AGL. "I've got tone" she said as she acquired a missile lock on one of the MIGs in front of her. "Panther One, fox 2" she yelled as she fired off a Side Winder missile. The missile flew off the rails towards the MiG-27. "Come on, come on, come on" Lil whispered as she watched the missile fly. The missile crashed into the fuselage of the MIG, causing it to explode. Another missile, this one launched by Josh, crashed into the tail on the MIG next to it, sending it into a tailspin. "Hell yeah, 2 down, four to go" said Lil as her and Josh descended further to Angels 25. once there, the clouds started to burn off.

_"Holy shit" _said Josh. Once the clouds had cleared, it became apparent to both Lil and Josh that they were surrounded by at least a full squadron of Libyan MIGs.

"Joshy Boy, looks like they got us out-gunned and out manned" she said, not liking the 18-2 odds. "Turn and burn bro! she yelled as she pulled her plane into a Zero-G turn. Josh followed suit as they made a mad dash for Naples Harbor.

**0935 hours, Sunday, 7 May 2011, Main Control Tower, Nimitz Field, Port of Naples, Naples, Italy. **

The Libyans had managed to get 2 flights of MIGs over Naples: The 1st from the South and the 2nd from the Southeast. Recently promoted Senior Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles was sitting on the top floor of the control tower, on the outside railing. Sitting on the floor, he had his back up against the railing with his Ruger 556 Assault Rifle leaned up against his shoulder. He looked up as he saw his Team Leader, Lieutenant Matthew Morgan approaching. "How's the Admiral?" Tommy asked. Lieutenant Morgan only shook his head. "Damn" said Tommy as he let his head drop once again.

"He was a SEAL ya know" said Morgan as he sat down next to Tommy. Inside the Control room, the rest of SEAL Team Six sate around in a circle, in utter silence.

"He was a good man" said Tommy.

The Libyans had done a lot more than just kill a US Admiral. They had destroyed hundreds of US and Italian Planes, as well as damaging dozens of vessels. Tommy was exhausted, and decided to shut his eyes for a few minutes. His rest was suddenly and violently disturbed by a panicked and very familiar voice over radio. _"Naples Ground, this is Panther One, over" _said a voice that Tommy instantly recognized as belonging to Lil. Tommy quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the mic.

"Lil, its Tommy" he said simply.

"_Oh Tommy, thank god. Me and my Wing are inbound and we got at least a dozen bogies on our sixes_" she said in a panicked voice. Tommy knew instantly what to do.

"Hey Lil, you remember when we were kids and we used to play 'Chicken' with our bikes?" Tommy asked.

_"Yeah, why?"_ she asked.

"Think y'all can do that with an F-18?" Tommy asked. There was silence for a few seconds.

_"Yes"_ she replied, a hint of confidence in her voice.

"Do it" Tommy yelled in to the mic,. He dropped it and turned to his teammates. "Schoun, Sharp, Kearns and Kokell, get the Stingers" he ordered. "James, bring up the 50" Tommy instructed.

"On it Chief" they all said in unison. The Men of SEAL Team Six quickly setup their firing positions inside the Tower. "OK Lil, we're ready for ya" said Tommy into the radio.

"Copy that T" replied Lil as she and Josh approached the air strip from opposite ends. "You ready Josh?" she asked her wingman.

_"As I'll ever be" _he replied timidly. The 2 planes were rapidly approaching each other, each having 3 MIGs on their tail.

"Break Left…NOW!" Yelled Lil as the 2 planes broke off, sending the chasing MIGs crashing in to each other. "Holy Shit, it worked" yelled Lil. The Men of SEAL Team Six quickly fired off 4 Stinger Missiles at the remaining MIGs, sending four plummeting down. Machine Gun fire from the tower it self brought down 2 more.

Before landing, Lil managed to splash 3 more MIGs, giving here a total of 4 for the day, and 11 overall, making her a Double Ace. Once she landed, she was informed by Rear Admiral (Lower Half) Sam Carsten, Deputy (now Acting) Commander of The US 3rd (Mediterranean) Fleet, that she was going to be put up for a 2nd Distinguished Flying Cross for her actions.

**2005 hours, Sunday, 7 May 2011, Special Operations HUB, Nimitz Field, Port of Naples, Naples, Italy. **

It was just after dark when Lil found Tommy, lying against a wall in one of the Hangars. He was staring at an old photo, and he had a tear in his eye. Lil knew instantly, even without looking at the photo, what it was of. It was one of him and Kimi. "Damn you Kimi, damn you to hell for breaking his heart" Lil whispered. Ever since Tommy had left, he hadn't had a real relationship with anyone. Lil partially thought that was why Tommy became a SEAL. Being in Special Operations gave him an excuse to have no attachments. That and because it gave him the opportunity to take out his rage on the bad guys. "Hey" she said as she walked into the room and sat down against the wall next to him. "You ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" he said as he tucked the photo in his breast pocket.

"It's been 15 years T, you gotta let her go" she said. Tommy looked up at her.

"Like you moved on after…"

"Don't say it Pickles" she said cutting him off.

"My point exactly" jabbed Tommy.

Both Tommy and Lil sat in utter silence as they listened to the radio, waiting for President Obama to address the nation. The day's tally hadn't been good. The 3rd Fleet had lost 3 of her Aircraft Carriers, The Harry Truman, The Ronald Reagan and The George H.W. Bush. She had also lost 2 Battleships, 4 Cruisers, 13 Destroyers, and over 200 aircraft. The dead numbered in the thousands. Retaliation was imminent. In the morning, Lil would be flying back to "Big E" and Tommy's SEAL Team would be joining her. Both Tommy and Lil looked up where they heard White House Press Secretary, Jay Carney, introduce the President. _"Thank You, Thank You" began the President as he waited for the applause to die down. "Today, Sunday May 7__th__, 2011, a day which will forever live in infamy. The United States Naval Base in Naples, Italy, was suddenly, deliberately and with out provocation, attacked by The Air Forces of The Libyan Arab People's Republic. I now ask that Congress, declare that a state of War exists between The United States and Libya. And let me say this. You may have knocked us down, but you will never, knock us out!" _

**A/N- Please, Please Review!**

**A/N- don't worry, the 1****st**** few chapters will be setting up the back story for why Tommy and Lil are going to return home. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Just Come Home

**Walking Tall**

**Chapter 2**

"**Just Come Home"**

**2130 hours, Monday, 8 May 2011, U.S.S Remembrance, Task Force 63, 75 miles south of Malta, Mediterranean Sea.**

Following the attack on Naples, Lil Fighter squadron, VF-1 "Wolfpack", was transferred from The Enterprise to a different Carrier, The U.S.S Remembrance,

CVN-81, a Ford Super Class Carrier. When Lil landed her F-18, she was greeted by a familiar face. Her plane Captain, Petty Officer 3rd Class Johnny Bernard Grigonis III, had also been transferred to The Remembrance. "Good to see you Griggsy" she said as she climbed down from the cockpit.

"You too Commander" he said as he threw her a salute.

"What's she like Petty Officer?" Lil asked.

"Permission to speak Mam" The PO3 asked.

"Granted, as always" Lil replied.

"She's Amazing Mam. She just completed her sea trials last month. She the newest, biggest, and baddest ship in the world" said Griggsy with a smile.

"Well put Petty Officer" said Lil with a smile.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so. Even Captain Kropp said so himself" boasted Johnny.

"Dennis Kropp?" Lil asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Yes Mam, you familiar with the captain?" Griggsy asked. Lil remained silent, and looked down at her left hand, it was bare.

_7 years earlier_

_ "You ready?" asked Tommy, who was dressed in his freshly dry-cleaned Petty Officer 1__st__ Class uniform. Lil stood up and took in a deep breath. She looked at herself in the full-size mirror one last time. "You look Beautiful" Tommy added. And she did, in her beautiful, strapless white wedding gown. _

_ "Ready" she said. Tommy offered her his arm and she took it. As they made there way into the hall, a figure dressed in dress whites, rushed past them. _

_ "And… Lieutenant Commander Kropp is late again" said Tommy with a smile. a few seconds later, Kropp's wife, Dana, walked in , wearing a beautiful baby blue dress. "Hey Dana, think your hubby will ever be on time for anything?" Tommy jokingly asked. _

_ "Well Petty Officer, look at the Brightside, at least he's here" she said with a huge smile, as she walked into the chapel. _

_ "He ought to be, he the best man for crying out loud" Tommy yelled after her. _

"I knew him once" said Lil with a huge smile, but it quickly evaporated when her eyes once again dropped to her left hand. "Take good care of my baby Griggsy, or I'll kick your as" Lil threatened as she walked away. She walked along the flight deck towards the center island when she was greeted by a man dressed in Blue Navy fatigues.

"Commander Deville?" the man asked. Lil looked at the man's collar.

"What can I do for you Chief Petty Officer…" she was able to make out his rank by his Chevrons, but was unable to read his name in the dark of the night.

"Kearns, Mam. Chief Petty officer Thomas Kearns. Just got promoted a few hours ago" he informed her.

"Congrats Chief" said Lil.

"I have orders from The Captain to escort you to the Bridge, immediately" he informed, strongly emphasizing the last word.

"By your lead Chief" she said. The two quickly made their way inside the center island. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, Lil noticed something on the Chief's chest. a Trident. "You're a SEAL" she observed.

"Yes Mam, SEAL Team Six" Chief Kearns replied.

_ SEAL Team Six _Lil thought. For some reason, her life seemed destined to be intertwined with that SEAL Team. _1st, it was with Tommy, by best friend, and then with…_ she stopped thinking, not wanting to cry in front of the Ship's Captain. Chief Kearns and Lil made their way onto the Bridge, where Captain Kropp was waiting. Just outside the bridge, Lil bumped into someone.

"Smooth Kearnsy, only you would escort someone and put them right in my path" said the voice, a man's voice. A man with Senior Chief Petty Officer's Chevrons on his collar.

"Tommy?" Lil asked.

"Lil?" Tommy replied. Realizing it was her, Tommy shot to his feet. "Senior Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles, at your service, Lieutenant Co" he paused when he saw the silver oak leaves on the shoulders of her flight suit. "Commander" he corrected himself.

"Cut the crap Tommy" she said with a smile.

"Yes Mam" he said. Lil gave him a glare. "Ok, Lil" he said with a smile.

"So, Senior Chief" Lil said, pointing to Tommy's Collar.

"Yeah, Admiral Magnum promoted me yesterday Morning, before the whole world went to hell, and..." he said. "Commander?" he asked.

"Yep, got it this morning, along with my 2nd DFC" she said.

"Congrats" said Tommy as he helped her off the floor. "Now, I believe Rear Admiral Carsten is waiting for us" said Tommy as they walked onto the Bridge.

"Commander Lillian Deville, reporting as ordered" said Lil as she snapped to attention.

"Senior Chief Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles, reporting as ordered" Tommy echoed. Rear Admiral (Upper half) Samuel Carsten looked up from a map of Libya that he was looking at with the Remembrance's Captain, Captain Dennis Kropp, and The Commander of SEAL Team Six, Lieutenant Matthew Morgan.

"At ease you two" ordered Admiral Carsten. They both moved to the at ease position. It was then that Tommy noticed something.

"Where is everybody?" he asked out loud to no one in particular. he had been on every type of ship there is, and he had never seen a ship's Bridge this empty. But looking around, the only people he saw were his SEAL Team, Captain Kropp, Admiral Carsten, Lil and her wingman, Lieutenant Pentry.

"What I'm about to say does not, under any circumstances, leave this room. Understood?" said The Admiral forcefully.

"Yes Sir" they all replied in unison.

"Very good" concluded Admiral Carsten. "Now, per The President's orders, Task Force 63 will be launching the counter strike against Libya. He will be targeting Sitre, Tobruk, Benghazi and Tripoli" he said.

"Will we be going it alone?" Lil asked. "Surely the Algerian s and Egyptians won't like us bombing their allies, not to mention the other members of their Alliance" she said, referencing Lebanon, Syria, Iran and Pakistan.

"Don't worry Commander Deville, The British will be launching land based heavy Bombers from Gibraltar and Malta. Also, the Romanians and Poles with be launching from bases in Romania, Turkey and Cyprus" he informed the group. "But before and of this can happen, I asked much more of SEAL Team Six" he said gravely. "Naval Intelligence has informed me that the Libyans have gained Intel about the holes in our radar array at Naples. That's how they were able to slip through undetected" he said.

"And you want us to get it back?" Tommy asked.

"No, I want you to bring me the man that bought the information, Colonel Habib Aziz" said The Admiral.

"As in the head of Libyan Military Intelligence?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly. For the purpose of this mission, SEAL Team Six will be required to hand in all their weapons and dog tags. Nothing can identify you as Americans" said The Admiral.

"Why?" asked Lieutenant Morgan.

"Because, we want whoever, sold him the Intel. Right Admiral?" Tommy asked.

"Exactly" he replied.

"And if whoever sold the intel discovers that we have him, they'll run for the hills and we'll never find em" said Admiral Carsten.

"Then Admiral, with all due respect, send me in alone" said Tommy confidently as he removed his Dog Tags from around his neck and threw them onto the table.

"Out of the question Senior Chief" Lieutenant Morgan spoke up.

"I can hide, where my Team cannot" said Tony.

"Are you Marcus Aquila now?" asked Chief Kearns, referring to the legendary Roman Centurion.

"Admiral, I'm fluent in over a dozen languages, including Arabic and Farsi" said Tommy.

"So is almost everyone else on your Team" replied The Admiral.

"I'm also fluent in Hebrew" Tommy pointed out.

"So am I, but why does that matter?" spoke up Chief Kearns, who, unlike Pickles, was not Jewish, but had a Jewish wife.

"Yeah, but unlike your Irish ass, I can pass" Tommy countered.

"As what?" asked Captain Kropp.

"Israeli" Tommy replied. Both Chief Kearns' and Admiral Carsten's eyes flew open, as they instantly realized what Tommy was implying.

"What do you mean?" asked Lil.

"Admiral Carsten said we can't possibly be identified as Americans. I'm fluent in Hebrew. I can speak it, write it, understand it, and think it. If I'm captured, I can pass my self off as Israeli" said Tommy.

"I can see why they all call you 'The Krazy Kike'" said The Admiral.

"Also, if the need arises, I'll give y'all 'plausible deniability'" said Tony. Admiral Carsten looked over to Captain Kropp.

"Dennis, have your Master at Arms issue and Uzi and a Jericho 941 to The Senior Chief" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Dennis replied.

"Admiral Carsten, Sir" Lil spoke up.

"Yes Commander Deville?" he replied.

"If Tommy, I mean Senior Chief Pickles is going in, where do myself and Lieutenant Pentry fit in?" she asked.

" This is the tricky part" he said as he looked at both Tommy and Lil. "Tommy, you will be inserted 2 miles outside of Tripoli at Zero Dark Thirty, and you will have till 0630 to secure the package. That's just six hours. He will be at his beach front home, and you will be given a detailed map and homing beacon along with your gear" he said "The world cannot, under and circumstances know that we have Colonel Aziz. So at 0635 hours, one the dot, Commander Deville and Lieutenant Pentry will hit the target area with Bunker-Buster Ordinance" he said gravely.

"Understood Sir" Tommy replied.

"Good, now, you are Halo qualified correct?" asked the Admiral.

"That's correct Sir" Tommy replied.

"What's the highest you've ever jumped from?" he asked.

"35,000" Tommy replied.

"How about Angels 60?" the Admiral asked. "Because, in order to get through the gaps in The Libyan Radar Network, that's where you'll have to jump from" he said.

"Well… as out motto says, 'The Only Easy Day'" he said.

"Was yesterday!" his teammates yelled.

"Suit up Chief, your helo is wheels up in 45 mikes" said The Admiral.

"Yes Sir" said Tommy as he snapped to attention and saluted. Once Admiral Carsten had returned it, Tommy quickly made his way down to his temporary quarters.

**40 minutes later- 2230 hours**

With his pack slung over his shoulder, Tommy walked out of the hatch on the Center Island. He had the Uzi strapped to his torso and the Jericho 941 handgun in his shoulder holster. He was about to board the Sea Stallion helicopter, when he heard someone call his name. "Tommy!" cried the voice. He turned to see Lil running up to him.

"And what can I do for you Mam?" he asked as he dropped his pack to the deck and saluted her.

"Oh cut the crap" she said as she pulled him into a very tight hug. Tom quickly returned the embrace.

"Everything ok Lil?" asked, felling her warm tears on his arm.

"You come back now, ya here" she said.

"Just don't blow me up" he joked. She broke they embrace and slapped him across the face.

"God damn it Tommy, I already lost my Husband. I absolutely refuse to lose the only family I have left" she said with tears in her eyes. It was true, they had been best friends for 30 years now, and were closer than 6 is to 7. and to tell the truth, they were more like brother and sister than anything else. Tommy pulled her back into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll be back, I promise" he said. He turned to leave, but then stopped. He reached into his pack and pulled out 3 letters. "Almost forgot" he said as he turned back around and handed them to Lil. "The 1st 2 are for you, just in case. The 1st is my Will, and the 2nds is a letter to you" he said. She nodded and Tommy turned away.

"And the 3rd?" she asked.

"It's also a letter" he said. "To Kimi. Make sure she gets it" he said as he stepped on board the helo.

"Will do" she replied. "Tommy!" she yelled. He looked back/

"Just Come Home" she said.

**A/N- 1****st**** off, I would like to say congratulations to ****footballandrugbyislife22****on his engagement. So… Congrats Bro!**

**ALSO- PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Valor

**WALKING TALL**

**Chapter 3**

**Valor**

**0010 hours, 9 May 2011, 60,000 feet AGL, Libyan Air Space.**

"5 minutes Senior Chief" yelled the co-pilot as they approached the drop zone. "Per Admiral Carsten's orders, we got us here a special chute for ya" he said as he handed him his parachute. The label read "_made in China"_ which gave Senior Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles a good laugh. Tommy strapped on his parachute and oxygen tank and walked to ward the rear gate. "Ready" said the co-pilot as he began lowering the rear ramp. Tommy quickly put on his oxygen mask. The ramp finished lowering and the co-pilot, who was also wearing an oxygen mask, gave him the thumbs up. Tommy returned it.

"Just another day at the office" he said as he dove forward off the ramp and out of the helo.

60,000 feet was just about 11 miles up, and it was a very long way down. As he soared towards the earth, Lil's words kept ringing through his ears. "_Just Come Home"_. Those 3 simple words. Those 3 simple words. Once upon a time, she had said those same 3 words to another man, one, she had been in love with.

_5 years earlier-_

_ "Just Come Home" she said as she cupped her hands around his face and leaned into a kiss. He pulled away and gave her a wink. He turned and saw his number 2, recently promoted Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles walking towards them. _

_ "All set LT?" The Chief asked. _

_ "Trying to take my man away from me already, Tommy?" Lil joked as Tommy approached. _

_ "Yeah well, we kinda need him too, seeing that he is OUR Team Leader" Tommy countered. The LT sighed. _

_ "Everybody assembled?" he asked. _

_ "Kearnsy has the boys squared away and we are ready to rock n' roll" Tommy replied. _

_ "Right" he said as he gave his wife one last kiss. "Wish us luck" he said as he jogged off to the C-130. Tommy gave Lil a look. _

_ "Oh Boy, he's gonna be a blast" said Tommy as he slung his H&K MP5 across his back. _

_ "Has every Team Leader been like this one their 1__st__ mission?" Lil asked. _

_ "Not those who've come home alive" Tommy muttered under his breath._

_ "What?" Lil asked. _

_ "Nothing" Tommy replied._

_ "Tommy" said Lil as she placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy could see that the 2 solid gold bars that signified she was a Lieutenant were freshly sewn on. "Just bring him home" she pleaded._

_ "I will" said Tommy as he slide his Aviator sun glasses over the bridge of his nose._

The altimeter on Tommy's diver's watch beeped when he hit 5,000 feet. Tommy quickly yanked the ripcord and his chute deployed. His body jerked as the silk caught the wind. He looked at his watch again, it read 0015 hours. He had just over five hours to secure the target for exfil. As his feet touched the ground, he tucked and rolled to avoid breaking his ankles. He quickly released his chute and pulled off his oxygen mask. Within minutes, he had buried his gear and was hot footing it towards Tripoli, which was approximately 3 miles north.

**0100 hours, 9 May 2011, Officer's Wardroom, U.S.S Remembrance, Task Force 63, off the East Coast of Malta, Mediterranean Sea. **

Commander Lillian Deville, dressed in her Aviator coveralls, was sitting alone in a deserted Wardroom, drinking a lousy cup of Navy coffee. She was REALLY worried about Tommy. She looked down at her left again. It remained empty. Tommy was like a Brother to her, and consequently was the only family she had left. "Mind if I join you Commander?" asked a voice, knocking her out of her deep thought. When she looked up to see who was asking, she instantly shot to her feet.

"Admiral Carsten Sir" she said as she snapped to attention and saluted. Carsten waved her off.

"Stuff it Commander" he said with a smile as he sat down across from her. "You're worried about Senior Chief Pickles, aren't you?" he asked

"Yes Sir, he's like an older brother to me" she admitted.

"He's done quite a bit for you" stated The Admiral. "He convinced The Judge Advocate General, Admiral Rabb, to drop all charges against you after you bombed that runway in China" he said. "How long have you two known each other?" he asked.

"To be honest Sir, I can't remember a time when I didn't know him. We were neighbors once upon a time, and we have been best friends since we were in diapers. For 31 years he has had my back, no matter what" she said as her eyes began to well up with tears. "And I've always had his" she added as the 1st tear fell.

"When was the last time either of you were home?" The Admiral asked.

"15 years" she informed him. "Tommy left after our Sophomore Year and joined the Navy. I left and the same time and moved to LA, on my own, where I finished High School at Rampart High. After that it was off to Annapolis. For Six years I never saw Tommy, until one day, he reappeared in my life" she said.

_ 9 years earlier_

_Midshipmen Lillian Deville couldn't be happier. Correction, Lieutenant JG Lillian Deville couldn't be happier. She had graduated 1__st__ in her class from Annapolis and had been promoted to Lieutenant JG, instead of being stuck at Ensign. Her next stop was The Navy Flight School at Pensacola in Florida. She had a whole new life ahead of her, and boy was she ready for it. She was in her quarters, packing the last of her things, when there was a knock on her door. "Enter" she said, not looking back. _

_ "Nice Digs" said a confident and familiar voice. One she hadn't heard in a long time. Lil dropped her bag and quickly spun around. _

_ "Tommy!" she squealed as she pulled him into a monster of a hug. To her surprise, Tommy pushed her away. _

_ "Petty Officer 2__nd__ Class Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles, at your service Mam" he said saluting. Lil took a step back of her own to look him over. The Ribbons on his chest signified that he had served in The Former Yugoslavia, and more recently in Afghanistan. The ribbons also showed that he had been decorated with The Navy Cross and Purple Heart. Above the ribbons sat something she hadn't expected. A Trident. _

_ "You're a SEAL" she observed. _

_ "Yes Mam" he replied. Around his neck, bung a light blue ribbon, that way clasped around a gold star. _

_ "You have The Medal" she asked. _

_ "Yes Mam" he replied. _

_ "Oh Tommy, I missed you so much" she said as she pulled the young SEAL into another hug. This time, he didn't pull away; instead, he hugged her even tighter. _

_ "I missed you too Lil" he said. _

"A Beautiful Story" said Admiral Carsten once Lil was finished regaling him with her tale.

"Thank you Sir" she replied.

**0400 hours, 9 May 2011, Tripoli, Libya**

Senior Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles quickly checked his watch. It read 0400 hours. This meant he had only 2 and half hours to secure the target for evac. Fortunately for him, the target building was just down the street. And another thing he was thankful for. Captain Kropp had made sure that a WA2000 Sniper Rifle was waiting for him on board the helo. If he got caught up somewhere, it would certainly come in handy. In order to avoid detection, he had to creep through every back alley he could find. By the time he reached the target building it was already 0430. He quickly screwed a silencer onto his Uzi and Jericho 941 pistol. After doing that, he quickly scrambled up the wall and dropped into Colonel Aziz's beach front compound. He quickly made his way inside the building and up the stairs to the second floor. When he reached it, he found a guard, armed with an AK-47, guarding the door. Tommy grew his Jericho and took careful aim. He let out a short wolf whistle to get the guard's attention. When the guard turned, Tommy quickly fired 2 shots from the Jericho into the guard's head. The guard quickly fell to the ground, dead. Tommy holstered the Jericho and un-slung his Uzi. Holding it in his right hand, he quietly crept down the hall to the door to the master bedroom. Uzi still in hand, he grabbed the doorknob with his left and slowly opened it. Thankfully, Colonel Aziz was still asleep. Tommy had his doubts about the Colonel being a devout Muslim, but even if he was, it would still be another 25 minutes before he would have to get up for morning prayer. Tommy silently walked over to the side of the bed and placed the barrel of the Uzi up against The Colonel's left temple. "Rise n' shine" he said, quietly, but loudly enough to rouse Colonel Aziz from his sleep. When Colonel Aziz, opened his eyes, he quickly made a go for his nightstand. When he did, the butt of the Uzi came crashing down against his skull, knocking him out cold as he fell face first, flat o the floor. Tommy quickly slung the Uzi over his shoulder and dragged Colonel Aziz's unconscious body down the stairs and into the garage. Parked in it was a brand new Mercedes-Benes 4-door Sudan, with government plates. Tommy grabbed the keys off the wall and opened the trunk. He threw Aziz's body into the trunk and then reached into his pack. He pulled out a syringe. Inside contained… well, Senior Chief Pickles didn't really know, but he did know what it did. "I hear you don't travel well Colonel. Well don't you worry, b/c you're flying Air 'Kiss my Jewish Ass' and we are going to ensure that you have as peaceful a trip as possible" he said as he jabbed the syringe into Aziz's neck and pushed the plunger. After that, he slammed the trunk shut. With the target secure, Tommy reached into his pack again and pulled out his radio.

"Birmingham Strike, Birmingham Strike, this is Echo Sierra Yankee, target secure, beginning exfiltration, repeat, target secure, beginning exfiltration. Tommy opened the back door to the Mercedes and threw his pack inside, and then laid the WA2000 down across the seat. With that, he got into the driver's seat and placed the Uzi down on the passenger's seat next to him. He reached up and pressed the button on the visor to open the garage. With the car's government plates and the heavily tinted glass, Tommy would have no trouble getting out of the city.

**0630 hours, 9 May 2011, 20 miles East of Tripoli, Libya. **

Tommy was sitting on the hood of the Mercedes when the Sea Stallion touched down. "You're late" Tommy yelled to Chief Petty Officer Kearns.

"Better late that never" said Kearns as he stepped off the chopper. "Where is he?" Kearnsy asked. Tommy grabbed the keys from the ignition and walked around to the trunk. He unlocked it and opened it.

"As requested" Tommy said proudly as he put his hand on the trunk.

"No wrapping paper?" joked Kearns. Tommy flipped him off.

**0634 hours, 9 may 2011, 25,000 feet AGL over Tripoli, Libya**

"30 Seconds to weapons release" said Lil into her radio to her wingman, Lieutenant Josh Pentry.

"_Copy" _he replied.

"Starting decent, follow me in" said Lil as she tugged on the joy stick. The f-18 went in a dive as she fought to maintain control. The altimeter started spinning as the ground rapidly approached. When she reached 5,000 feet, she pulled the bomb release and the bunker busters were away. She quickly yanked back on the stick, avoiding a fatal crash. "You still with me Joshy?" she called.

"_Right behind you Commander" _he replied.

"Good Boy" she replied with a huge smile.

**0745 hours, 9 May 2011, U.S.S Remembrance, Task Force 63, 50 miles North of the Coast of Libya, Gulf of Sidra, Mediterranean Sea. **

When Commander Deville's plane touched down, she was greeted on the flight deck by a familiar face. "Tired of Libya already?" she asked as she climbed down from the cockpit.

"Weather was ok, and the Cuisine was excellent, but God, the Hotel was horrible" replied Tommy Pickles with a smile.

"Where's your buddy Colonel Aziz?" she asked.

"He's being questioned by The NCIS Agent Afloat and The Battle group JAG" he said.

"So what are you gonna do in the meantime?" she asked.

"Head up to Vulture's Row and smoke a Cuban. Care to join me?" he offered, pulling to Cuban Cigars out of his pocket.

"Gladly" she said as she took one of the cigars. The 2 life long Best Friends made their way up to Vulture's Row, where Tommy pulled out his Zippo lighter and they lit up.

"Ya know, in a way, I kinda need to thank those Libyan cocksuckers" said Tommy as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Why?" Lil asked.

"Well, if those assholes hadn't have bombed Naples, I wouldn't have been able to see my bestest friend in the whole wide world" hew said as he pulled her into a side hug.

"Aww" she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Ya know I'm sorry about what I said the other day, about letting him go" he said.

"No, it's my fault. You never would have said it if I hadn't ragged on you for keeping Kimi's picture" she countered.

"They say true love never dies right" said Tommy. For the next few hours, they remained up in Vulture's row, in a comfortable silence. It was 1100 hours, when Petty Officer 1st Class Ryan Kokell, who was a member of SEAL Team Six, came to get them.

"Commander Deville, Senior Chief Pickles, Captain Kropp sent me to get you" he said.

"What's up Ry?" Tommy asked.

"Lieutenant Roberts and Agent Burley managed to break Colonel Aziz, he's singing like a song bird" said Ryan.

"Let's go" said Tommy as he put out his half smoked stogie. 

**A/N- PLEASE REVIEW!**

** A/N- ALSO, ANY GUESSES AS TO THE IDENTITY OF Lil's Husband?**


	5. Past Meets Present

**WALKING TALL**

**Chapter 4**

**Past meets Present**

**1110 hours, 9 May 2011, USS Remembrance, Task Force 63, on station- 50 miles north of the coast of Libya, Gulf of Sidra, Mediterranean Sea.**

When Senior Chief Petty Officer Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles and Commander Lillian Deville walked onto the Bridge, they found Captain Kropp and Admiral Carsten waiting for them. "Commander Deville and Chief Pickles reporting as order sir" Lil barked out as she and Tommy snapped to attention.

"At ease" Admiral Carsten said as Tommy and Lil moved to the at ease position. "Colonel Aziz is singing like a Cannery. He's identified the middleman in the deal between Libyan Intelligence and whoever sold the intelligence.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked. NCIS Special Agent Burley handed Tommy a manila folder.

"An old friend" Burley said. Tommy opened the folder and quickly said.

"Fuckin son of a bitch" he said as he held out the folder for Lil to look at. She opened the folder, showing a picture of a familiar face.

"Charles Finster Jr." Lil said sadly. "aka 'Chongo'" she added.

"So now what do we do?" Tommy asked.

"I've spoken with The CNO and SecNav. He wants to send in the 2 of you to deal with the problem" Admiral Carsten told them.

"You've been authorized by the President to operate on US soil" Stan added. "NCIS and The FBI will have your backs, and we'll send in Seal Team Six to support the Op" he added.

"So, what do you say?" Captain Kropp asked. Tommy and Lil looked at each other. It had been 15 years since they had been home. They both shrugged.

"There's no place like home" Tommy said.

"Excellent" said Admiral Carsten. "I've convinced SecNav to give you free rein once the Op begins" Carsten said. "We've already inserted 2 Force Recon Marines in the lower levels of Chongo's organization" he informed them. "Corporal Dillon Quartermaine and Lance Corporal Rafe Kovich Jr." Carsten read from the paper in front of said him.

"Good, we'll be needing there help" said Lil.

"Just one question Admiral" said Tommy.

"What is it Senior Chief?" Carsten replied.

"Do we need Chongo alive?" Tommy asked.

"And what about my brother, who's his underboss?" Lil chimed in.

"No" Carsten replied.

**0900 hours, 15 May 2011, Long Beach Pier, Long Beach, California. **

Dressed in their regular uniforms, Tommy and Lil made their way down the Pier to the spot where they would meet up with Corporals Quartermaine and Kovich Jr. they looked down to the very end of the Pier and saw 2 men, dressed in Marine Fatigues, leaning against the railing. "Quartermaine? Kovich?" Tommy asked, causing the 2 men to turn around.

"Who's asking?" Kovich asked.

"Commander Lillian DeVille, and this is Senior Chief Thomas Abraham-Lincoln Pickles" Lil informed the. Both Dillon and Rafe snapped to attention and saluted Lil.

"Our apologies mam" said Rafe.

"No apologies required, Lance Corporal" said Lil as she returned their salute. "So, why did you request our 1st meeting be here?" she asked.

"This is where Chongo's main distributor is" Corporal Quartermaine informed her.

"Name?" Tommy asked as he pulled his secure laptop from his pack.

"Butler. Sean Butler" said Dillon.

"Tommy, didn't we go to school with him back in the day?" Lil asked.

"Yeah, he replaced me as starting Quarterback after I left. Heard he got a full ride to USC" Tommy said.

"He did, on Chongo's nickel" said Kovich.

"Figures, he's QB for The LA Raiders now. So, you're telling me his distributes Chongo's product in his spare time?" Tommy asked.

"That's it in a nutshell. He just oversees it all. He doesn't actually touch the shit himself" said Dillon.

"So, Commander, when do we pay this dirt bag a visit?" asked Kovich.

"That would be up to the Senior Chief" said Lil as she turned to Tommy. "So, we gonna pay your old friend a visit" she asked.

**1330 hours, 14 May 2011, LA Coliseum, Los Angeles, California**

Quarterback Sean Butler, Offensive Captain of The LA Raiders, walked out of the locker room, will his bag over his shoulder, and walked over to his parked Chevy Escalade. He unlocked it with the remote and popped the rear gate. He was throwing his bag in the back when his cell rang. "Yes Boss" he said when he saw Chongo's name on the caller ID. "Yeah, I know, the shipment came in last night" he said. "Yeah, we're gonna start cutting it as soon as I get there" he said as he reached up and shut the rear gate. "Ok Boss man, I'll call you in a bit" said Sean as he hung up. He walked over to the driver's door, when a pretty brunette came a walking his way.

"OMG, aren't you Sean Butler" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's me" he said as he pulled out his "S" bling necklace from under his shirt.

"OMG, can I like have your autograph?" she asked as she pulled up her shirt.

"He he, yeah, sure Sugar" he said as he reached into his open door window, looking for a sharpie marker. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. "Aw, what the fuck" he said as he weakly reached for his neck, but felt everything around him go black.

"Night night, seaney boy" said a female voice as Butler collapsed and hit his head on the car door, knocking himself out. 2 other cars, a 2006 Dodge Charger and a 1968 Camaro Z-28, drove up. Tommy stuck his head out of the driver's side window of his Camaro. "Ok quick, stuff him in the trunk of the charger and follow me Lil" he ordered then he turned to Rafe and Dillon. "You two, take the Escalade and follow suit"

Following Tommy's orders, the caravan drove through downtown LA before finally parking under bridge that spanned the LA River. With their engines off, Tommy and Lil opened the trunk of the Charger. Lil cracked a smelling salt and waved it underneath Sean's nose. The ungodly smell quickly rose Sean from his slumber. Tommy grabbed Sean by his shirt, dragged him out of the trunk and threw him on the ground. "Afternoon Sean" said Tommy as he lite up his cigar.

"Pickles?" Sean asked, having not seen Tommy in 16 Years. Tommy chuckled.

"That's right" Tommy replied as Lil pushed the barrel of her pistol against Sean's cheek.

"And DeVille?" he asked again, this time only getting a nod from Lil. Corporals Quartermaine and Kovich, who were armed with M-16s, stood vigil while Tommy and Lil continued their interrogation. "What do you want?" he asked nervously.

"Everything" said Tommy as he took a puff of his cigar.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"We know that you oversee distribution of Chongo's drugs here in LA" said Tommy. "I wanna know where he keeps them" Tommy told him.

"What's in it for me?" Sean asked.

"You get to live" said Tommy as Lil pressed her pistol into Sean's thigh.

**8 hours later- 2200 hours, 14 May 2011, Carson, downtown Los Angeles, California. **

Chongo's Warehouse was located in The Carson district of downtown LA. Chongo had paid off the right people in the LAPD to make sure it wasn't raided by anybody. Fortunately for Tommy and Lil, it also meant that Chongo didn't bother keeping any guards around. When the small caravan pulled up, Tommy had the 2 marines Guard Sean while he and Lil checked out the warehouse. Pistols drawn, Tommy with his cross-drawn 50. Caliber Desert Eagle and Lil with her M9 Berretta, they entered the warehouse, finding it deserted. "Holy Shit" exclaimed Lil when she saw the pallets and crates that were stacked to the ceiling; loaded with drugs. Lil kicked over one of the crates and out spilled hundreds of pounds of drugs, still wrapped in plastic. Tommy picked one up and flipped open his switchblade. He cut it open and got some of the drugs on his blade. When he stuck the blade to his tongue. He nodded conclusively.

"95% pure, easy. Hell, wouldn't surprise me a bit if it was 100% pure. There's only one place in the world where you can get uncut Heroine like this" Tommy said.

"Where?" Lil asked.

"Vietnam" Tommy informed her.

"If I remember correctly, drug use goes against Communist Doctrine" Lil retorted.

"Never said it was the Commies who were doing it" Tommy shot back as he closed his knife.

"Then who?" Lil asked.

"The Kuomintang" Tommy said.

"As in Chang-Kai-Shekk's defeated army?" Lil asked.

"The Very ones" Tommy said.

"So how are we gonna deal with them?" Lil asked him.

"We're not. Our Mission is Chongo. The Kuomintang are somebody else's problem" Tommy said as he holstered his gun. "Quartermaine, Kovich" he said into his earwig radio.

"_What's up Senior Chief?" _Kovich responded.

"Get the gas cans" Tommy ordered.

_"On it Senior Chief" _he replied. Tommy and Lil exited the warehouse as Corporal Dillon Quartermaine and Lance Corporal Rafe Kovich Jr. doused the warehouse and the drugs with gasoline. As they watched, Tommy lite up another cigar.

"Why are you doing this?" Sean asked.

"Revenge" Lil replied.

"For what?"

"All the men and women who died at Naples" Lil said. Once Dillon and Rafe had exited the warehouse, Tommy walked over, took one final puff of his cigar, before he flicked it into the warehouse. The burning coal from the cigar mixed with the gasoline almost instantly. Within seconds, the entire warehouse was up in flames.

"Lil, you have the list of every LA cop on Chongo's payroll?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I do, as Mr. Butler here was kind enough to provide us with it" Lil said.

"Good" Tommy replied. "Thank you Mr. Butler, your services are no longer required" Tommy informed him.

"What" was all Sean was able to get out. Tommy had quickly drawn his gun, and in one fluid motion, cocked the hammer and fired 2 shots into Sean's chest, killing him instantly.

"Jarheads, you two can make it to Las Plumas and back here before dawn correct?" Tommy asked.

"Not a problem Senior Chief" replied Corporal Quartermaine.

"Good, I have a package I want you two to deliver" Tommy told them.

"Sure" Quartermaine said.

"But what is it?" asked Kovich.

"I'm gonna need a hacksaw" Tommy replied.

**0830 hours, 15 May 2011, Chongo's mansion, Las Plumas, California.**

Charles "Chongo" Finster Jr. was sitting at his desk in his private study, discussing drug profits with his right hand man, Phil DeVille, when there was a knock on the door. "Enter" said Chongo as he sipped his morning espresso. The door opened and Z, Chongo's bodyguard and driver, walked in, carrying a box.

"Package for you boss" said Z.

"Mail's here already?" Phil asked.

"Na man, just appeared at the front door this morning" said Z. he placed the box down of Chongo's desk and Chongo proceeded to open it.

"Oh my god" Chongo exclaimed as he threw the box to the floor. When he did, a bloody, severed head, that of LA Raiders Quarterback Sean Butler, rolled out. Phil reached down and picked up the empty box, pulling out a note that was taped inside. He read aloud what was written in Sean's blood.

"_Like a Phoenix, I rise from the ashes, and into my fire, you shall fall"_


End file.
